Promise Not To Tell
by German24-7
Summary: Katydid has been "haunted" by Dell ever since she was killed.There has been another murder. She also supposedly has seen Dell. She thinks it is Dell. You will have to find out.


Promise Not to Tell

The legend: The legend is that Potato girl is haunting the town and kills for revenge. And wont ever stop until she gets what she wants. "Come on! Touch it!"

"No way"! Katydid said.

It's just the eyeball! Potato girl screamed.

Potato girl has been haunting me ever since she got murdered. I could remember that day so clearly. I was hanging with the "popular" people behind Potato's back. I would tell the "Popular" people funny things about her that weren't't really true, like she was mentally ill and stuff like that. Recess came and I was walking outside and saw the popular kids gathered in a circle. I went over there and was thinking I shouldn't really be here. What I saw was horrible. Potato girl was on the muddy ground in the middle of all the kids. Her face was looking at the ground with such grief and depression. Her hair was greasy and messy and her clothes were full of dirt.

The kids started to throw pebbles and rocks at her. They were mocking her and laughing. But what I did was horrible, I saw this rock on the ground over by the swamp. I crept over there and I picked that rock up and walked back to the crowd. She looked at me and had the most terrified looking face ever. I through that rock at her that's when she ran away. Potato ran into the forest and I never saw her again.

Present day:

My mom was painting her picture of a scenery in the office. While I was making supper. She would mumble words, like deputy and stuff like that. But she would do that often because she has trouble remembering things, she has Alzheimer's. My mom had a cat, she loved the cat. But one day her cat ran away with out a trace. She was yelling at me saying that I killed her cat!

"Knock, knock"!

"We are the police"

"There has been a murder" said one of the police man.

"There has?" I said.

"yes"

"They said this girl named Tory was with her friends and they were out were out in the woods. They found her dead deep in the forest. Do you know anything about this potato girl? They said it was her who killed Tory."

"I knew her when I was kid, she would ride my bus everyday. But I wasn't her friend or anything. that's all the connection we had, I said."

"There has also been a missing child report so be aware of that."

After they left I was shaking because I heard of that legend. But I didn't believe them at the time. That night I heard footsteps coming in the door. So I ran and it was my mom she was holding a knife it had blood on it. But the thing that scared me the most was that it was Dell's (potato girl) that nearly gave me a heart attack. I took her to bed and locked the door, so she couldn't get out again.

That morning I got up and made some steaming hot coffee. My mom was painting the scenery as usual, when I went in to see it I saw a figure in background of the picture. It wasn't there before. It had red beating eyes and black clothes. It was Dell! My world started to shake. The only person I could talk to was Zack, I called him and he said that he would come over. I didn't want to believe it but I told him that I think Dell was killing those people. We went in the car and drove to Dell's old house, It was on a farm. It was dark out and I could barely see anything. The trees swayed back and forth like swing sets.

The moon was as bright as the sun. We crept inside the barn where there was the main floor and a loft. I heard something coming from the loft. It was like feet running back and forth. While Zack was looking around I quietly walked up there when I saw this black figure with the red beady eyes.

The "thing" was just staring at when I heard a little giggle and more running. When it came even closer to me it said "DEPUTY". I knew e it would have to be Dell. I was running to go back down stairs when she shut the door in front of me. Screaming Zacks name she was slowly creeping closer to me. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. Zack crashed threw the door turning the lights on, she vanished with out a sight. We were walking back down the steps when I heard a sudden scream. Zack was looked at me and screamed too. There on the floor was the missing girl naked. I saw dell right above her. "I said why are you doing this"?

"I am because I want revenge on everybody who betrayed me!"

I quickly grabbed the girl and ran out with Zack.

"I'm still watching you Katydid, I will get you!"

I later found out that the missing girl was a daughter of one of the "betrayers". But one thing I thought about was that was Dell using my mom to warn me? With the knife, to the painting. One thing I am sure is that I have to watch my back, because she is still out there. Just waiting for sweet revenge on those who betrayed her.

Right now:

"Oh hi Zack" said on the phone. "Wait just a sec I hear something." Looking in the kitchen I heard "DEPUTY". ahhhhhh!! "Hello Katy?" News paper: woman found dead.


End file.
